Amid the Burning Plains
by Lady Elora
Summary: ON HIATUS.The blitz drove hundreds of children from London during WW2,Sharon Wilkins and her younger sister were only two out of many. But the events that follow their new life, and meeting the Pevensies,are beyond what Sharon could have ever dreamed.P,OC
1. Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Author:** Lady Elora (aka: Allora)

**Extended Summary:** Sharon Wilkins has grown up in a time of turmoil. Her twin brothers and her father are off fighting in a grown-up's war that never seems to end. They lie all the time, telling her that they are winning and that it will be over soon- while her mother and younger still seem to hide daily in their bomb shelter and letters from her father and brothers stopped coming even before the Germans began to bomb London. The Government decides Sharon and her sister, Sara's fate, and they are sent off to the countryside for protection as are hundreds of children. What Sharon doesn't realize however, is that when she meets a special family called the Pevensies, that her life has only just begun.

**Genre: **Romance/Action Adventure/ Tragedy/Angst

**Rating:** **K+ - T** For action related violence.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tears

* * *

"Mummy...I don't like the bombs."

I shuddered as the ground shook once more. Impossible...could it still be going on? When would it stop? The Germans had to run out of bombs eventually didn't they? I watched my mother caress the shaking body of my younger sister, Sara.

"It will be all over soon my darling. The bombs will stop, and soon the war will be over. And then your Papa and your brothers will come home and everything will be all right again, just you wait and see." Mama's voice was soft...wispy, just like herself.

Sara shuddered as the ground shook once more. I knew we would be safe in our bomb shelter, I knew nothing could get us in here...that's what the grown ups were always telling us. And they had to be right...hadn't they? I was sitting in a corner of the cramped room, by our food supply. Sara was laying on one of the beds with Mama at her side. We would be safe in here, I just knew we would...but then why was I so scared?

My hazel eyes glanced nervously at the door, wondering how long the war would really last. I mean, grown-ups usually tell the truth...but it was grown-ups who were fighting this war. And they had been saying that it would be over for a long time now...how long would the bombing last? I wondered how long it would be before we could go back inside the house. And I wondered again how much longer this war would be. I glanced around, my gaze resting on Sara, and then on the thin frame of my mother. What was to become of us...of me? A perpetual prayer for the war to end so that Papa and my brothers, Taylor and Thomas, could come home?

I didn't want it to be like that.

Mama's navy robes were tied tightly around her sickly frame, an attempt to keep the chill out of her bones. Mama was always sick lately, and Sara was getting sick again too. Though Sara had always been a weak child, I hated the thought of her being so helpless...especially in times like these. Her skin was so pale, and her large brown eyes were staring into Mama's as if to make the confident and reassuring look in Mama's eyes reappear. But I knew, as Sara did, that Mama was just as afraid as us.

"Sing me a lullaby Mama." Sara whispered pleadingly.

Mama's face blanched, she smiled sadly, quickly recovering herself and hugged my sister close. "I don't think a lullaby would be such a good idea right now sweetheart."

"Please Mama?" Sara's dark eyes were hopeful, begging Mama to sing the sweet melodies that she used to and to make us forget about the war and the bombing outside.

"Oh...all right." Mama said, and I heard her swallow hard before she sang.

Mama had a pretty voice, but she was always too ill to use it. Often times I knew she was right. The war had been hard on all of us, but on Mama most of all. She hated to see her family torn apart by all the fighting, though she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Sara's eyes began to slowly shut as I stared on, watching Mama's sickly face trying to hold onto what bravery she had left.

Mama was so weak now, so tired, and I wanted to be brave for her. I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth, back and forth, watching her. I wanted to be able to let her cry if she needed to- but that's what Mama's were suppose to do...wasn't it? And I was still a little girl, a little girl who had just only turned thirteen. I wasn't ready to be a Mama yet. But Mama's eyes began to water and she gazed down at Sara, who was now sleeping contentedly, oblivious to the ground shaking all around us, while tears ran down Mama's cheeks.

She whispered Papa's name,"Peter...Peter..." As if it would somehow bring him home...but it didn't...and it wouldn't. Mama's tears came down harder and she tried so hard to hold them back...but she just couldn't. Our shelter rocked again from another explosion and Mama let out a soft moan.

I stood, pushing the stray locks of my straight, brown hair out of my eyes and putting on the bravest face I could muster and I walked over to her. I stood in front of her and I took her hand. "Mama...your hands are so cold!" I exclaimed in surprise, hastening to warm them.

She smiled through her tears, "I'm all right Sharon." She said. "Don't worry."

But I did worry, because I saw the sickness in her face where she did not and I saw the grey lines in her hair and I saw how scared she was. "I'm not worried Mama, I'll take care of you. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Mama's lips trembled and she pulled me into a tight embrace. I clung to her thin, sobbing body as she cried. I liked it when Mama took care of me...she was good at it. But sometimes, it was Mama who needed to be taken care of. I thought of my brothers, and of my Papa, out fighting somewhere. I would be brave for them. I knew I could never cry. I could never cry because I had to be brave...brave for Mama.

* * *

The war still hadn't ended as soon as everyone had hoped. A short time later, as Mama grew steadily weaker, we were told that Sara and I had to travel out to the country to get away from London, which was under constant vigilance by the enemy now. I hated leaving Mama all alone...for who would look after her when I was gone? But she wouldn't hear any of it...and neither would our government. 

"You'll like the countryside," She said cheerfully as we waited for the train at the station. "They'll be all sorts of lovely things for you to do."

Sara was still crying at the thought of being separated from Mama, but she suddenly seemed to have remembered something and she turned her thin, pale face up to Mama's. "And no bombs?" she asked eagerly.

Mama smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "And no bombs my dear."

Sara's face brightened considerably and she smiled, looking quite ready to leave as soon as it was time. But Sara didn't understand...she didn't know. I searching Mama's eyes, hazel...like mine, as she turned to me. "You'll be a good girl and look after your sister, won't you Sharon?"

"Yes Mama." I said softly, gazing into her pale face and seeking answers I knew I would not find. I shifted uneasily on my feet, I did not like the idea of leaving Mama behind...I did not like it at all. My bony, gangly frame, so like Mama's, shuddered at the thought of her being ill without anyone to take care of her. Being all alone as the bombs fell down from the German planes like rain.

"Such a brave girl." Mama whispered.

I looked up into her face and I shuddered suddenly. It was impossible...but I had a feeling...like I was never going to see her again. I wrapped my arms tightly around her frail body and she around mine. She kissed my forehead and I could feel her tears falling into my hair.

"You'll take care of Sara and you'll be back sooner then you know it." Mama said, smiling encouragingly at me. I wasn't reading to go, but the train-men were blowing their whistles and the other children were starting to file onto the train. I smiled bravely at Mama and pulled apart and she looked at me and Sara.

"You both be good girls now, you hear? The war will be over soon and you'll all come home."

"Good-bye Mama." Sara said, her brown eyes were bright with excitement and her golden curls bouncing as we reached up and planted a kiss on Mama's cheek. Mama hugged us both, told us how much she loved us, and how she would wait for us eagerly until we returned.

I put on my brave face, for I was very good at pretending, and I took Sara's hand. We boarded the train and we looked back at Mama, standing alone in the crowd, tears streaming down her cheeks as her sickly body shook with sobs. We waved good-bye as the train began to move and we watched Mama until she, and all the other mothers on the platform were out of sight.

"It'll be fun...won't it Sharon?" Asked Sara as we turned away from the window. "And soon the war will be over and we'll go home."

I put my smile back on, determined not to show Sara my fears. "Of course. Yes, it shall be all over soon. Come on...lets go find some seats."

Sara brightened at this prospect and led the way, glancing from compartment to compartment for the proper seat. But the pretend smile had faded from my lips and I angrily swatted away my tears. The war will be over soon...all the grown-ups said it. The problem with grown-ups is though that you can never really be sure when they're telling the truth.

And as I followed Sara, carting our suitcase in my hand, I had never felt so alone.

And it was cold.

* * *

**A/N:** And thus starts my latest fic, Amid the Burning Plains. I was going to wait to post this until I finished my other works, but I just got too excited. :) As many of you may (or may not) already know, I have a really bad crush on Peter Pevensie played by William Moseley in the new Narnia film, hence my desire to finally write a Narnia fic.

To all my old reviewers, I won't forget my old works, I'm just exploring new territory. Its quite common actually for me to have four or five stories going on at once...it keeps my mind constantly occupied. :) And to any new reviewers, my updates are always erratic so don't plan on them being weekly or anything like that. I post a new chapter once its completed which can take anywhere from two days to a month. Just felt I should warn you. :)

Also, I will be posting another Narnia fic sometime in the near future which is more of a comedy then anything else. Look for it! And I will do my best to respond to any of your questions or comments, so don't hesitate to leave me a review:)

All errors are mine and I apologize for them and Merry Christmas all!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Train

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the films, or any of Lewis' work. I hope only to pay him tribute with my small meaningless attempts to appease my obsession. Narnia writers...I salute you!

**Chapter Quote:** _"It's my first time away from me Mum."_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Train

* * *

Sara, not smiling as brightly as was usual to her pale features, though still excited, was nearly dragging me through the train as we searched for a compartment to sit in. With everyone we passed it was the same: the children lining the seats with sullen faces, tears, and eyes that traveled the country-side with looks that told of the despair that they felt...that we all felt. 

The country-side was a glaring reminder of what our beloved country was now...could any of us remember what it had been like before? We hadn't all been growing up with memories of fear, war, bombs, loss, and depravation as had children like Sara. Some of us...most of us remembered what it was like before all that...it just took a good deal of work to recollect it.

"They're all taken, Sharon!" Sara exclaimed, finally stopping with a pout on her face.

"Of course they're not all taken." I assured her quietly, clasping her hand firmly in my own. The doubt had weaseled its way into her pale face again as she looked down, examining the grey tag pinned to her tan sweater.

"Is P...P...eh...Pehmmmm-"

"Pemberly?" I finished for her as she stumbled through the name of the town we were being sent to.

"Yes." She said gratefully. "Is Pemberly far from London?" She was looking out the window now, her dark eyes darting back and forth as she watched the scenery, mostly dark and scorched, as it rolled by. I hesitated, how could I answer that question in a way that would still let her cling to the hope she still had left? How could I tell her what she wanted to know without revealing my darkest fears through my words?

"Yes Sara, Pemberly is very far away from London." I knelt down beside her and gazed into her sorrowful eyes. "It is far away from London, the bombs...it is far away even from the war."

"Pemberly is far away from mummy." She said softly, her eyes watering again.

"Yes...it is." I conceded slowly. "But you have to be brave for mummy now. Remember all those times you said you'd wish their was something we could do to fight the Nazi's and bring Papa, Taylor, and Thomas, home? Do you remember that?"

She nodded tearfully.

"Well, we _are_ doing something now, something that we can do to help our soldiers far away. Can you be brave for them, Sara? And for Mama, and our family too?"

Sara's eyes were now wide with the wonder of the situation. She smiled pridefully and nodded.

"Good." I said softly, wiping away her tears. "Papa would be so proud."

I heard footsteps behing me and I straightened up, clutching Sara's hand as I turned to meet them. It was an old man...and he was in the uniform of a man who worked on a train...what were they called again? I couldn't remember.

"Huh-lo young ladies." The man said with a heavy Irish accent as he looked down at us. "What can I do for the two of ya?" He had bright blue eyes, a snowy white beard, and a kind smile...I wasn't holding on quite so tightly to Sara's hand now.

"Please sir...we're having some trouble finding a seat."

"Yes...this ride is a wee bit crowded...isn't?" He said, smiling at me.

"Can you help us sir?" Asked Sara, who was staring up at him.

"That I can little lass, you just follow me now." He sidled past Sara with quicky, deft movement and gestured for the two of us to follow him as he walked down the aisle past the long lines of compartments. "You two look like a brave bunch...not a tear from the lot of ya! Have you traveled from home before?"

"No sir." Answered Sara as he looked back. "It's my first time away from me Mum."

He grinned a toothy grin, caught my eye and winked. "Mine too." I felt a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth.

"Where are you ladies off to then?"

"Pemberly." I answered promptly before Sara could try and stumble through the word.

He paused in his walk, thinking. "Well, isn't that something." He looked at us and exclaimed happily, "I have a sister in Pemberly...a right smart lass too. Who would you be staying with?"

"Ms. Carter." I said.

"Carter...Carter..." He repeated thoughtfully. "Perhaps ya mean Rose Carter?"

"That's what it says on our tags, sir."

"No more of this 'sir' business now, ya hear? My name is Thomas, it's what me own dear mother, God rest her soul, christened me and that's right good enough for me. No mister in it...just Thomas."

"My brother's name is Thomas!" Sara exclaimed in surprise. "What shall I call you then so I don't get you confused?"

"Tom suits me fine...it's what the boys down at pub call me anyways."

Yes...I could imagine a man like Mr. Thomas being very comfortable in a pub. Papa had always been. He used to say that a man 'ain't whole without his liquor.' All I knew was that I wasn't a man and that Papa's liquor always stank to me.

"Mr. Tom then?" Asked Sara.

"No...just Tom. Tom is fine for me" He started walking again, glancing in compartments and then looking back at us again. "Now...what be your names?"

"I'm Sara." She said brightly, beaming at him as he planted a kiss on one of her hands. "That's Sharon." She said, pointing to me. He stopped momentarily and tipped his hat.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sara and Sharon..." He paused and I quickly told him our last name.

"_Wilkins."_

"Wilkins... aye? Wilkins..." He paused thoughtfully as he glanced into another compartment. "Thought I knew a Wilkins once...can't remember just now. But anyways, I do know a Ms. Rose Carter, lovely woman. You'll like her...and it just so happens that I live in Pemberly meself. You'll be sure to drop in for a visit sometime...won't you?"

"Of course!" Said Sara brightly, she released my hand and reached out to take one of his own. "Shall we have tea and biscuits?"

"All the tea and biscuits you could want, milady. " She giggled as he bowed to her, and then he turned to look ahead. "Now...I do believe I've just the right seat for the two of ya."

Mr. Tom had stopped suddenly at a compartment and gestured for the two of us to go in. The compartment, as were they all, was carpeted and the seats cushioned. The train continued to tug along and Sara and I stood nervously next to Mr. Tom as we stared at the children we would be sharing the compartment with. There were four of them, all watching us curiously as Sara, Mr. Tom, and I stood in the doorway. Mr. Tom plucked a gold watch from a pocket in his bavy blue vest, glanced at it, then snapped it back shut. He smiled encouragingly at us and slipped it back into his pocket. "I should be getting along now. You two behave yourselves and perhaps I shall see ya later?"

"Bye Tom!" Sara said, beaming as one of his old gnarled hands cupped her cheek. "Yes, I shall certainly me-dear!" He tipped his hat and then retreated back along the corridor, whistling cheerily, leaving me and Sara, quite alone, with the four other children in the compartment. There were all very distinctly related...and they all seemed to range in age. Two boys and two girls.

"Hello!" Sara said, her fears rapidly diminished after haven spoken with Mr. Tom. "Tom said we could sit in here...if that's quite all right with you."

"Sure." Said one of them quickly, a boy, who was apparently that oldest. He looked it, and no one questioned his words. He stood, rising rapidly as Sara skipped happily inside and seating herself next to the window opposite the door. The boy was very tall, he looked slightly agitated, as if he'd rather be anywhere but here, there were worry lines in his forehead, as Sara liked to call them. He had blond hair and very blue eyes which were doubtful and hesitant as he looked down at me. Seated just behind him was a girl, with long, brown hair fashionably curled about her face and resting on her shoulders. Pale, with brilliant eyes, I thought she looked perfectly lovely.

Seated next to her was a little girl, with light brown hair resting just above her shoulders. She was looking at Sara with a small smile forming on her face. And lastly, there was a dark-haired boy, older then the smiling little girl, and younger then the pretty blue-eyed one. I couldn't really see much of his face as he was looked rather decidedly out the window with a sulky expression on his face.

The older boy, who was standing in front of me, hastily offered to take my trunk and I quietly gave my consent. I sat once he had settled my trunk on the rack above our heads, and then he sat, his blue eyes dancing curiously between me and Sara.

"I'm Peter Pevensie." He said politely, and introduced me to his sisters Susan, the dark-haired girl, and the younger, who was Lucy. And finally to the sulking boy staring out the window, Edmund, who didn't even look up as he name was spoken. I told them mine, and Sara's, but my sister was too busy chatting amiably with Lucy who, still slightly unnerved, was starting to warm up considerably with my cheery, pale skinned sister. I didn't know what to say to Susan or Peter, who were both exchanging glances uncomfortably and we eventually fell back against the seats into an uneasy sort of silence.

Lucy and Sara's chatter fell down to whispers until Sara was eventually sleepy and curled up against me with her head in my lap and drew circles on my thigh with her finger. On some other occasion...perhaps any other occasion, maybe we would have found more cause to speak to each other, the Pevensies and me. But there was something in the air now, a bit of tenseness...a sense of foreboding as the train sped on, further from London and the welcoming arms of our parents...or parent.

Sara was soon asleep and I contented myself with gazing silently out the window. Where had the sun gone? Had I chased it away with my tears? I sighed and rubbed Sara's small back, rising and falling with her deep, contented breaths. The Pevensie children and I did not speak again. The train chugged on until, eventually, it stopped at a station with the name PEMBERLY emblazoned on a large white sign written in green ink.

Peter got our bags as I gently woke Sara. I thanked him quietly, hoping he saw the true gratefulness in my eyes as I met his, and the wish I had that they would have the best of luck...the words just weren't coming out. I clutched the bag handle tightly and hoisted it to my side, took Sara's tiny hand in my other. She waved good-bye as we left the compartment, Lucy smiled hesitantly and waved back. I did not see the Pevensies again.

I stepped off the train and onto a platform with two other children. And I stood, unsure of what to do next, as the train began to chug on leaving me and Sara, very much alone on the solitary platform.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I am truly astounded! A whopping twelve reviews for the beginning of this fic. I'm positively flattered! Now, contrary to most fics involving the Pevensies, the Pevensie children will only be mentioned briefly in the beginning of the story. So don't cop out on me yet because you think this is going to be boring! Cause its not- the first half is basically about Sharon and Sara and the second part...well...I don't want to spoil it for anyone. And, to answer a reviewers question, Sharon is not going to be staying at Professor Kirke's house. And a shout out to SimonRafe for his wonderful advice concerning this story.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
